cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Skipper, Supreme Solger/@comment-27185579-20160816104847/@comment-5763148-20160817061045
Either you haven't read the main points of my first post, or you're just not comprehending it. I said the benefit Supreme Solger brings to the table is removing units like Ruin Shade from the Grade 2 slots so that you can add some of the more beneficial units for plays later on. Did that not register to you? Also, you mentioned this specifically for a Nightrose scenario so I'll go with that so you can betr understand. Nightrose decks generally don't have any effects going off before Striding most of the time save the use of Ruin Shade. Yeah they mill faster than Solger here, by what? Half a turn? Tell me do you have something from the Drop that you can use during that half a turn difference? In a Nightrose deck? I don't think so. Then lets just say ya SOMEHOW DID have something that can be used as a result, what are the chances of that happening? REALLY low. Cos most of the stuff in the Drop Zone generally activate during the Main Phase and stuff that are brought back from the Drop are generally used during battle through units like Colombard. So Ruin/Rambling Shades milling during battle does not in fact garner a betr advantage compared to Solger cos firstly, even if they do mill 2 cards a half a turn faster, it's irrelevant since you won't be able to gain access to them until the following turn. Oh and what does Solger do? On the following turn AFTER the Grade 2 assaults, you can just oh I dunno, be used as a freaking Stride Fodder and then brought back and Mill 2 cards on the moment he is called so you can start comboing with what you get. You can also use him in many other ways according to how you wish to use him to boot. Oh and you said something about Nightstorm being one of the best cards in a Nightrose deck right? You know what other unit does what he does? Colom-freaking-bard, and ya know something? He doesn't need to be freaking Hollowed to get his bonus going off. He just needs a booster and GBreak, in which, the former requirement, you will have almost every time in a game and as for the latter, even Nightstorm is restricted by it. Running 4 of Solger does indeed lower the chance of gaining access to Nightstorm, but if you really need the multi attacks, you can always max out Nightrose in the G-Zone or betr yet, use that opened up space that Solger was generous enough to leave open for you and use Colombard, max him if you will. It's not even a unit that goes as a one shot, it stays on the freaking field so that you can intercept with it if things get too dicey or keep it there so that you can always pressure the opponent with potential extra attacks. Oh and something else to remind you with in case you forgot, Colombard doesn't care about who he brings back cos he is awesome. You can just bring another copy of himself back directly from the Drop so that you can use him again. Did it ever occur to you that Nightstorm is a selfish runt that hates bringing a copy of himself back? Yeah you might wanna keep that in mind if you like overextending abit when it counts. You also said something about Milling randomly is not needed when ya can Stride? Need I remind you that, that statement is completely bogus? If that is true, then you don't even need to Mass Mill at all. You don't need Ruin Shade, why the Hell are you even adding her? Why not just w8 for Stride and then use Obadiah or whatever the Hell that actually chooses who to kill, dissect and bury?! That is like an argument that is redundant amongst Granblue players. We Mass Mill or Snipe Mill according to what we get and what we need to do. Arguing about a basic economic problem in Granblue is a waste of time. Mass Mill is chance based yes, but you can't deny the fact that it has speed and even the most useless Mill could at least give you something to work with until the right card comes or you can fetch it. Snipe Mills are solid true, but they Drop your play tempo by a good amount. Tell me this, you've cornered your opponent into a scenario where if you played something really strong just then, you can end the game. Even if you couldn't, the push will put them in a position so freaking bad that they won't be able to retaliate optimally on the following turn. Regardless of the outcome, you come out with minimal losses and can finish it again on the next turn. But you're iffed at the fact that there isn't a specific card in the Drop that can help you clinch it, so you contemplate utilizing Obadiah to fetch it, foregoing an opportunity that may not come again for at least a good 3-4 turns and lets not forget ANYTHING can happen in those 3-4 turns. As a result, there is a highly likely outcome that the opponent will not lose out much, and will still have all the key resources to bash the living crap out of you. Are you gunna take the former or the latter choice? It's clearly obvious. It's a position where even with horrible Mills done, you can still hurt your opponent BADLY. Are you still gunna complain about Mass Mill being an issue and just skip a grand opportunity of a turn for a Snipe Mill? You compared this to Gast as well. So they both mill for full effects yes. But let's look at what they do first. This guy here, when called or ridden, grants you the CHANCE to Mill 2 cards. That's a pretty good option to give. You can Mill or NOT Mill according to the situation. I mean sure, he doesn't hit as hard as Gast Dragon, but he really does give you a lot of options here and there. Gast Dragon, you bring him back, Hollow him, Mill 2 to get one chance for A BATTLE, not the whole turn, to hit REALLY hard to not-so hard. Gast Dragon does do multiple things at once for the clan, and that sure is beneficial, I'm not denying that, he really is beneficial. But when the game drags on, you're less likely to Mill your deck so often. Are you still gunna depend on that guy to hit like a truck? Surely you wouldn't. I mean your deck is gunna be well compressed by then and if your Mills have been excellent from both types of em, then you're bound to have it as a stack of Triggers by then. But how are you gunna get that extra juice of power for the final clinch? Oh no, victory is so close, but so freaking far away. Mummy! Tell ya what you can do? You can run Negrorook for that. He doesn't need to Mill and he still gets power, for the whole freaking turn he is present. Finally, your analysis approach is too singular. You mentioned a lot of things but the main analysis focus isn't about the overall benefits the card can do for the clan or a specific build as a whole. You're way too focused on comparing this card here with Gast and/or Nightstorm that you miss out on the main point, so I suggest you read the first paragraph of this wall of text of mine. And then ask yourself this question cos this question will help you betr understand why I'm saying this guy is worth considering in every build: Which Grade in any deck, has the most relevance when it comes to overall performances in every game, regardless of the state? Answer is Grade 2. Solger here, lets you free up Grade 2 slots almost entirely according to how many of him you run. That means more Grade 2 slots opening up. That means MORE options.